Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{5n + 10}{8} \times \dfrac{5}{7n}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (5n + 10) \times 5 } { 8 \times 7n}$ $p = \dfrac{25n + 50}{56n}$